


Droga do Edo

by LesnaVra



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Gen, Hurt, Injury Recovery, Joui 4, Killing, Soldiers, war related violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra
Summary: Los nie jest zbyt wymyślny. Kolejny raz rzucił pokolenie dwudziestolatków w płonienie wojny. Opowieść o podróży Katsura Kotaro z pola bitwy do Edo i do jego obecnego życia.





	1. Jigoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pierwszy rozdział może być lekko "gore", jak to bywa na polu bitwy. Oraz nawiązanie do seppuku.

_Jeśli masz czas myśleć o pięknej śmierci, to równie dobrze możesz postarać się żyć pięknie do końca_.  
Te słowa przewijały się przez jego głowę bez przerwy. Jak wtedy, gdy czołgał się na pobojowisku, trzymając się za brzuch, by jego wnętrzności nie wypadły. Charakterystycznej białawej głowy nie dostrzegał nigdzie. Rozjuszona fala najeźdźców musiała ich porwać w rożne strony. Chciał wierzyć, że Gintoki, ten palant, zdołał wyrąbać sobie drogę ucieczki. W końcu był z nich fizycznie najsilniejszy. Ale nawet jeśli towarzysz leżałby gdzieś teraz koło niego, prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie go odnaleźć, rozpoznać... wśród wszechobecnego brudu, stosów szczątków ludzi i amanto, powykrzywianych jak w koszmarze, stających się jedną niekończącą się masą zmasakrowanych ciał, większości których nie zdołałby w stanie rozróżnić na "swoich" i "ich".

Może to głupia werwa do działania obudzona słowami przyjaciela, kazała Kotaro szukać wybawienia za wszelką cenę, pełznąć temu żałosnemu robakowi, którym był, wśród błota i trupów ku bliżej niesprecyzowanemu ocaleniu. A może powód był o wiele prostszy - po prostu cholernie bał się umierać sam, wśród obcych ciał, rozkładu, cierpienia. Był tchórzem. Nie bał się śmierci jako takiej, ale nie chciał takiego umierania. Wojna wygląda wspaniale jedynie w legendach i podręcznikach do historii. _Seppuku_ pozwoliłoby mu odejść na własnych zasadach, w obecności bliskiej osoby. Dałoby mu możliwość zmazać cały ten brud wojny, który zalegał w jego duszy. Ale piękna śmierć, którą sobie wymarzył, wymagała pięknego życia. Jego dotychczasowa egzystencja z pewnością taka nie była. Skoro pozwolił _Sensejowi_ zginąć w taki sposób, skoro to jego nieudolność postawiła Gintokiego w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Skoro wiódł swoich przyjaciół na śmierć w z góry przegranej wojnie.

Nie zasługiwał na honorowe samobójstwo i Gintoki dobrze o tym wiedział. Stąd te słowa. Powtarzał je w myślach na tysiąc sposobów i już nie był pewien, czy nie niosły one raczej szyderstwa niż zachęty do dalszej walki.

Myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie, zaczynały się i gubiły na zawsze, zanim zdołał je pojąć w całości. Hahaha, może Kotaro już nie żyje, a to co widzi to właśnie _jigoku_ , piekło ze starych legend, zbudowane ze wrzasku torturowanych dusz. Ten koszmar będzie powtarzać się w nieskończoność, bo choć przebył już tak długą drogę, krajobraz pozostawał ten sam, ból ten sam, strach ten sam. Jeśli tak bardzo chciał swoje _harakiri_ , to czemu kurczowo trzyma ranę na brzuchu? Wystarczy puścić, nie ma już o co walczyć. Hahaha, ale rozcięcie brzucha już go nie uratuje przed wiecznym potępieniem, był w czeluściach samego piekła i będzie umierać tu po tysiąckroć.

Hahaha. Ale nie. Jeszcze nie mógł się poddać. Ciągle słyszał ten uparty głos, więc uciskał brudną szmatą długie cięcie na ciele, już prawie nie czując jak kleista jest jego ręka od krwi. _Jeśli masz czas myśleć o pięknej śmierci_... Słowa przestały nieść jakiekolwiek znaczenie. To już tylko rozbrzmiewające na nowo w jego głowie dźwięki; ostatnie ludzka mowa jaką usłyszał przed katastrofą. Trzymał się ich kurczowo, by nie zwariować totalnie. By pamiętać, że był kiedyś człowiekiem, że kiedyś nie był sam.

To chyba jednak było _jigoku_. Kotaro przeszedł już tak daleką drogę, ale leżące obok niego ciała ubrane były ciągle w tę samą twarz, którą widział, gdy upadał pod naporem ciosów. Minuty były jak godziny, a godziny zamieniały się w minuty. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, zanim stracił siły. Leżał na brzuchu w takiej pozycji, w jakiej się zatrzymał, mając nadzieję, że własny ciężar skutecznie uciskał ranę. Postarać się pięknie żyć, postarać się żyć... Wraz z nadejściem ciemności wyłaniały się demony. Upiorne zwierzokształtne stworzenia wyły w oddali i z bliska. Ucztowały na bogatym stole boga wojny. Kotaro wydawało się, że słyszy ich pazury zgrzytające na metalowych zbrojach poległych, podchodzące coraz bliżej. Aż wreszcie poczuł poruszający się ciężar na własnych plecach, parujący oddech drapieżcy na karku. _Postarać się żyć, postarać się żyć_. Najgorsza godzina....  
Światło poranka rozrzedziło nocny strach. Ale słońce nie wstało, przysłoniła je czarna pierzasta chmura.

On nie chce umierać w taki sposób! A przecież musiał był się liczyć z takim końcem podnosząc rękę na _Bakufu_. Musi... musi chociaż dowiedzieć się co z ich czwórką, którą pchnął do tej bezsensownej wojny. Był za nich odpowiedzialny, niech w ostatnich chwilach życia umiera z ciężarem, że zabił ostatnie bliskie mu osoby. Nie zasłużył na żadną ulgę. Co on gada, nigdy nie miał takiej mocy sprawczej. Lubił bawić się w generała, ale nie był ważniejszy od nikogo ze swoich towarzyszy. W tej wojnie każdy walczył za siebie. Gintoki, Shinsuke, Tatsuma - wszyscy mieli swoje powody do wzniesienia broni przeciw najeźdźcom.

Był poza czasem. Robiło się ciemno i jasno, ale może to nie upływ dni, a jego świadomość podnosiła się i opadała jak przypływ morza. Demony znowu wyły nocami. Srebrnobiały wilk znów był tuż przy nim, wyczekiwał. Widział go kątem oka, gdy księżycowa poświata rozlewała się po jego grzbiecie, pooranym śladami pazurów. W oddali majaczyły dwa inne: ciemnobrązowy z powykręcanym włosiem oraz majestatyczny szary. Walczyły między sobą o żertwę. Jakie to głupie, przecież ofiara ludzi z ludzi była obfita, aż nadto. Kotaro znowu poczuł ciężar drapieżnika na plecach, pazury ślizgały się ze zgrzytem po jego zbroi. Wilgotny oddech znowu zatańczył na jego karku, pysk rozgarnął włosy. Kły wbiły się w szyję i stworzenie szarpnęło. I Katsura biegł za białym demonem, wyciągając swoje czarne łapy do przodu. Wpadł na dwa walczące wilki, rozdzielając je, i sam rzucił się na żer. Albo ten świat pochłonie jego, albo on pochłonie ten świat. Już nie musiał się starać pięknie żyć, on już umarł. Przemierzał bezkresne pola wraz z nowymi, ale wciąż tymi samymi towarzyszami. Biały nauczył ich, jak pożerać ciała, jak wyrywać dusze.

Jego pamięć z tych chwil to zardzewiałe wiadro z tyloma dziurami, że mało co wspomnień przeniosło do nowej ery. Ale tak, przeżył. Oprzytomniał, zwijając się w konwulsjach wymiotów, próbując utrzymać się na czterech kończynach. Był środek dnia, a on ciągle na polu pełnym trupów. Zapach rozkładu był już wyraźny, ile w takim razie dni tutaj spędził? Ale nie tak daleko na horyzoncie pojawiła się ciemna linia lasu. Wydawało mu się też, że dostrzega tam jakieś poruszenie, że dochodzą go ludzkie głosy. Jeśli umierać, to tam, gdzie jest trochę czyściej, pośród zieleni. Jeśli czeka tam na niego nie wybawienie, a oprawcy, może przed śmiercią zdoła się dowiedzieć jakiś wieści o towarzyszach. Chociaż może już wiedział? Da rady, w końcu jest demonem, zabił już tyle osób.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za dotrwanie do końca. Będę wdzięczna za każdą reakcję. Ciąg dalszy się pisze.  
>  Strasznie podobają mi się takie oniryczne tematy, choć łatwo się zaplątać w bezsens. Kolejny rozdział już bardziej przyziemny.
> 
> Co do seppuku. Na tyle ile mówią internety, seppuku jest rytuałem "oczyszczenia".


	2. Wioska

Patrioci Joui wciąż cieszyli się sympatią ludności cywilnej. Dlatego teraz, ukryty w stodole, powoli lizał swoje rany jak zmaltretowany, zaszczuty zwierz, za którym w każdej chwili mogła wyruszyć pogoń psów.

To kobiety z wioski odnalazły go pod lasem i przewiozły do oddalonej o kilka godzin drogi osady na chybotliwym wózku, który na co dzień służył do przewożenia ściętej trawy. Szukały swoich mężów, synów, braci, a znalazły jego. Nie narzekały jednak, brały to, co los im dał, czy to była ulewa, ubogie plony, czy ranny przybłęda.

Najbardziej zapadł mu w pamięć moment, gdy został obmyty z brudu wojny. Czyjeś ręce uwolniły go z poszarpanej zbroi, która ciążyła na nim jak kamień, rozsunęły ubrania, które, sklejone zaschniętą krwią i błotem, były jak skorupa. On-robak, wyzwolił się z kokonu, które spowiło wokół niego piekło. Delikatne, ale pewne swoich ruchów dłonie wydobywały go ze świata zniszczenia, rozkładu, bólu. Ale to nie było odrodzenie. Kotaro umarł, a ablucje wydawały się ostatnim rytuałem przed pochówkiem tego głupiego dziecka, który chciał się bawić w wojnę. Wszystko co dobre, co piękne, odeszło wraz chłopcem. Został tylko on, Katsura, pusty w środku, który ostatni raz żegnał swoją niewinność.

Jego opiekunki zaplotły mu włosy w warkocz, oblekły go w świeże ubrania jak w żałobne szaty.

 -Jaki piękny chłopiec, ale takich zawsze wojna pochłania najpierw- jakaś kobieta westchnęła nad nim. Poczuł jej rękę na swojej głowie, delikatne głaskanie, gest współczucia, który przypomniał mu o dawnym świecie, o babci. Tak kończy się rebelia, pochłonięta przez ogień historii. Tylko starowinki westchną o nich w swoich bajdurzeniach i uronią kilka łez.

-Będzie go trzeba przewieźć. I zszyć.

 

Drewniane koła turkotały po kamienistej drodze. Ciało Katsury podskakiwało. Siennik i koce na niewiele się zdały, by zamortyzować wstrząsy. Kami jednak się zlitowali, zamykając na większą część podróży jego świadomość w mleku makowym, ostatnim darze mieszkańców wioski. Byle dalej z linii frontu, gdzie siły rządowe mogły lada chwila rozpocząć przeszukiwania. Jechał jak w ostatnią podróż, odziany w białe szaty, z mieczem wsadzonym w jego bezwładne ręce. W końcu co wieśniacy zrobiliby z ostrzem, jaskrawym symbolem przebywania u nich rebeliantów? Słyszał, jak stara kobieta, która się nim zajmowała, kazała woźnicy pochować młodego samuraja razem z jego mieczem, jeśli przyszłoby to tego. Jedyna znana rzecz tym obcym świecie. Znajomy ciężar metalu-namiastka bliskości.  Cichy grób wśród szumu drzew byłby o wiele lepszym losem niż ten, który spotkał dziesiątki jego towarzyszy. Furmanka pięła się po wąskich drogach ku niebu.

Cel okazał się leżeć na płaskowyżu dwa dni drogi od poprzedniego schronienia. Podróż niczym ich nie zaskoczyła. Nikt jeszcze nie patrolował bocznych dróg, uwagę Bakufu widocznie wciąż pochłaniało ratowanie swoich i dzielenie łupów. Może też władze wolały przeczekać, pozwolić niedobitkom umrzeć naturalnie, zbiec za granice, a szeregowym żołnierzom nawet powrócić do swoich domów, z nadzieją na mniej problemów w kształtowaniu nowego społeczeństwa. Zresztą to oni wygrali, mogli sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek - równie dobrze dopadną byłych rebeliantów i teraz i za rok, dwa, kiedykolwiek.

Całe szczęście, bo jęki rannego w ostatnim wieczorze jazdy podrywały zwierzęta ze swoich legowisk chyba w całym lesie. Pozostawało zagadką, skąd ten pokiereszowany mężczyzna ma jeszcze tyle siły, by krzyczeć. Stary furman coraz częściej spoglądał na szpadel schowany pod kozłem, zastanawiając się, jaki jest sens tej całej podróży.

Ciepłe światło ognia, przeskakujące wśród drzew, oznajmiło, że są już prawie na miejscu.

 

Znowu leżał na drewnianej podłodze, a świat dział się wokół niego. Ablucje, ból, ulga, woda na jego ustach, sen, ból, zapach drewna, powiew wiatru, mdłości. Dni mijały, wszystkie podobne do siebie. Regularne wizyty opiekunek przerywane godzinami letargu, podczas których Katsura biegał myślami po polu bitwy. Znów się czołgał wśród ciał, przedzierał przez ciemności, a czasem biegał z trzema demonami, przywoływany ku nim niewidzialną więzią. Już wiedział, co się stało z jego towarzyszami. Umarli tak jak on, ale tak jak on jeszcze nie odeszli. Wiercił się niespokojnie, zrywając amatorskie szwy z jego rany, na co siostry Chizuri i Reiko załamywały ręce i ponownie brały się do pracy. Te żywiołowe kobiety w średnim wieku,  goniły pomiędzy nim a gospodarstwem, unosząc na swoich barkach pracę nieobecnych mężów.

 Kiedy Katsura wreszcie odzyskał klarowność myśli, zaczął dręczyć go wstyd. Wstyd, że jego ciało przeżyło. Że to on zabrał swoim opiekunkom wszystko, rozbił ich rodziny, wciągnął w z góry przegraną wojnę. Głupi dwudziestolatkowie - mogli iść na stos za swoim _Sensejem_. Nie znali życia, nie znali miłości poza rodzicielską troską nauczyciela i uniesienia wobec górnolotnych ideałów skupionych pod hasłem "Ojczyzna". Niczym już nie ryzykowali, bo wszystko zostało im odebrane wraz z aresztowaniem Shoyo. Natomiast oni - ci bezimienni mężczyźni z wiosek, ojcowie rodzin, mężowie oraz waleczne kobiety, których nie brakowało w rebelii - wyrzekli się prawdziwego życia, domu, dla swoich przekonań.  

 Gdy wydawało mu się, że nabrał sił, zmogła bo gorączka. Trzeba było nie słuchać Gintokiego, bo taka egzystencja nie była warta wysiłku. Racjonalnie wiedział, że głupi mózg pod wpływem gorączki, bólu i ostatnich przeżyć podpowiada mu czarne myśli. Ale nie potrafił znaleźć zbyt wiele pozytywów w swojej sytuacji. Mimo że byli oddaleni od miejsca ostatniej bitwy, na wzniesieniu, Katsura nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ciepły południowy wiatr niesie ze sobą zapach rozkładających się ciał.

 Dni znowu upływały na przemian na sennym letargu i bezczynnym wpatrywaniu się w stare deski sufitu. Może jedynie krótkie wizyty jego opiekunek przynosiły trochę pogody.

Zawsze był wyrzutkiem. Jego pochodzenie wiecznie było nie takie. Dla zamożnych i potężnych klanów, jego rodzina zubożałych samurajów była popychadłem, a on sam - pewnie maskotką, która tak pragnęła akceptacji grupy. Tylko Shinsuke był inny. Jego pierwszy prawdziwy przyjaciel.

W szkole Shoyo-seneja też był tym innym -tym razem jego rodzina była zbyt "dobra", choć ich status nie dorastał do pięt klanowi Takasugi. Ale Shinsuke jednak radził sobie z pozostałymi dziećmi, jeśli nie słowem, to pięścią. Choć od czasu gdy Kotaro nawiązał przyjaźń z Gintokim, jego drugim prawdziwym przyjacielem, już nie obchodziły go pogardliwe docinki pozostałych uczniów. Gdy tylko wydawało mu się, że odnalazł swoje miejsce, pochłonęła je wojna. Gdy w końcu udało mu się przełknąć brutalną rzeczywistość partyzantki, oswoić na ile się dało jej powtarzalne okropności i znajdować wytchnienie w braterstwie broni, klęska zabrała i to. A teraz? Znowu jest obcy. Wieczny przybłęda.

Kiedy opadły pierwsze jesienne deszcze na spieczoną słońcem i wojną ziemię, spłukując duszący zapach ciał, jego gorączka też opadła, a koszmary skończyły się. Wiatr powiał w stronę Edo i porwał jego myśli ku nowej stolicy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Każda wasza reakcja jest dla mnie super ważna. Dzięki!


	3. Pomiędzy

Kiedy pierwszy raz stanął na nogi, podbierając się o framugę drzwi, chciało mu się płakać. Był jak dziecko uczące się chodzić.  
Nie wiedział czy to z radości, że odzyskał namiastkę władzy nad swoim życiem, mogąc wreszcie zdecydować o sobie choćby w tak prozaicznych czynnościach, jak kiedy pójść do toalety. Nie wiedział czy to z bezsilności, że po dwóch krokach upadł, a brzuch zakuł mocno. Dobrze, że gospodynie były w polu. Albo nakrzyczałyby na niego za niepotrzebne wysilanie się, albo rzuciłyby mu się do pomocy, dobrymi intencjami zadeptując jego kiełkującą wolę. Doczołgał się do futonu i zwinął w kłębek, chroniąc ranę, chroniąc własne ja. Spróbuje kolejnego dnia. Swoim ludziom kazałby odpoczywać, leczyć się. Ale on nie miał czasu! Gorączka opuściła jego ciało, ale opanowała jego duszę.  
Rozsunięte drzwi pokoju wychodziły na ogród. Klon zdążył zabarwić się na czerwono, a pierwsze opadłe liście wiatr rozrzucił po trawie jak plamy krwi na zielonym haori. Wkrótce zawierucha porwie je dalej, a reszta zgnije pod drzewem. Katsura chciał jeszcze pozbierać to, co dało się pozbierać z jego dawnego życia, a z każdym dniem zostawało coraz mniej. Minął już miesiąc od katastrofy.

Klęska docierała do niego bardzo powili. Intelektualnie rozumiał, co się stało - w końcu widział to własne oczy. Ale emocjonalnie zatrzymał się tamtego dnia. Biegał po polu bitwy w ciele demona, budził się, rozglądając w poszukiwaniu braci, którzy przecież kładli się wczoraj koło niego. Bez senseja uśpione dotychczas bestie zerwały łańcuchy. Szalały, ale i tak nie mogły odzyskać tego, co stracone.

Kiedy siostry uznały, że żołnierz ma się na tyle dobrze, pozwoliły, by dochodziły do niego wieści. Najczęściej pod postacią wędrownego mnicha, który związał się z wioską. Ten opowiadał mu wieczorami o zen, zabierając jego myśli od bolącego ciała; uczył historii, próbując zaoferować doświadczeniu Katsury sens. Ale na to było jeszcze za wcześnie. Jak świeżo osierocony uczeń mógł zrozumieć, że sensei ich nie opuścił; jak żołnierz mógł pojąć, że na polu bitwy wyrośnie kiedyś piękny ogród?

Ozdrowieniec snuł scenariusze. Tatsuma i Shinsuke mieli wziąć większość ludzi, przedostać się przez góry ku nadbrzeżu i rozwiązać oddziały. Armia patriotów lub rebeliantów, jak Bakufu chciało ich nazywać, umniejszając ich ofiarę, ośmieszając ich ideę walki o wolność, powstawała z niczego i znikała w lasach jak mgła. Chociaż tym razem los dał władzom pstryczka w nos. Szeregowi żołnierze, anonimowi mężczyźni, którzy dołączyli do Jouishishi, równie anonimowo opuszczali rozbite szeregi i wracali do swojego życia, jeśli tylko udało im się uniknąć aresztowań.  
A straceńcy jak on i Gintoki mieli odsłaniać ich odwrót. On - bo musiał, chciał, bo nie miał dokąd indziej pójść niż w stronę szarżujących najeźdźców. Bo wreszcie mógł się oddać bogowi wojny jak szeregowy żołnierz, nie troszcząc się o przyszłość. Gdy szyki się załamały i została już tylko chaotyczna walka, przedarł się do Shiroyashy. Chciał być razem z nim w tą ostatnią godzinę.

A Shinsuke? Po tym, co się stało, Takasugi nie chciał, a może nie mógł, stanąć ostatni raz u boku Gintokiego i tylko to przekonało go, by poprowadzić resztę ludzi ku ocaleniu.  
Wojna ich zniszczyła. Zabrała nie tylko Senseja, ale i zrujnowała ich przyjaźń, która przecież miała trwać wiecznie. To może bolało jeszcze bardziej niż śmierć Shoyou, z myślą o której, w zaprzeczeniu i wyparciu konfrontowali się od czasu aresztowania. Katsura znalazł się w potrzasku zastawionym przez jego własnych braci. A miał już dość wybierania pomiędzy. Pomiędzy ryzykowną akcją a zabójczym marazmem. Pomiędzy żołnierzami, których wyśle bez nadziei na powrót a których oszczędzi. Pomiędzy złem a mniejszym złem, które wcale nie było łatwiejsze. A teraz pomiędzy Gintokim a Shinsuke, którzy obaj go potrzebowali, a jednocześnie odrzucali za jego przyjaźń z tym drugim. Pomiędzy Tatsumą, który chciał zabrać kogokolwiek z nich w gwiazdy, a głupim poczuciem obowiązku, wokół którego Katsura budował swoją tożsamość.  
A przecież on potrzebował ich wszystkich. Nie każdego z osobna, ale wszystkich na raz, jak dawniej. Poczucie osamotnienia podobne to tego po śmierci rodziców i babci znowu skradało się za jego plecami. Wszyscy od niego odchodzili, a on sam stawał się plewą na wietrze. Dlatego z chęcią oddawał się sennym marzeniom, bo tylko tam czterej generałowie znowu mogli być razem.

To, że Chizuri i Reiko chowają rebelianta stanowiło poniekąd otwartą tajemnice mieszkańców osady.  
W końcu i w wiosce zrobiło się za gorąco pomimo jesiennego chłodu. Coraz więcej wozów na gościńcach, coraz więcej pytań i rozglądających się obcych. Nurt historii i niepokój przyniesiony przez ciepły wiatr kazały mu iść. Mnich, którego imienia nie zdążył poznać, podarował mu na drogę swój kij i szeroki kapelusz, Chizuri i Reiko - prowiant i błogosławieństwo w matczynym pocałunku, oba tak samo ważne.

Katsura tułał się od wioski do wioski i pomimo obecności sił rządowych udawało mu się ujść ich uwadze w całej tej powojennej zawierusze. Strumień różnorodnych ludzi ciągnął do Edo, a on w ślimaczym tempie podążał za nimi. Powtarzał swoją mantrę, postaraj się żyć, żonglując sylabami na języku, kiedy zakładał kolejne maski, prosił obcych o podwózkę, o miskę ryżu czy możliwość przenocowania. Nadal był jak robak, zdany na łaskę losu, ze szczyptą własnych sił, które same nie wystarczały na przeżycie. Zabudowania kolejnych osad stawały się coraz wyższe, ludzie lepiej ubrani, ulice szersze, choć w zamian za to coraz bardziej zatłoczone, a mimo wszystko Katsurze wydawało się, że on już to wszystko widział, znał. Dni upodabniały się do siebie, zlewały w jedno, tak samo jak sceny prozaicznych czynności - iść, jeść, schronić się, spać. Ludzie tracili swoje imiona i twarze, a stawali się, Ciekawskim Dzieckiem, Starą Babcią, Sprawiedliwym, Szpiclem, Bojaźliwą Panienka, Psem Bakufu, Idealistą, każdy z nich z prostą instrukcją obsługi pozwalającej zdecydować, kogo można prosić o pomoc, a od kogo stronić.

Powtarzał swoją mantrę, gdy spotykał ludzi podobnych do niego samego. Rozbiegane spojrzenia, niespokojne oddechy, kalekie ciała gotowe podskoczyć na byle jaki hałas, poranione dusze. Swój rozpozna swego. Lgnęli do siebie, naznaczeni klęską, bo tylko towarzysze broni mogli zaoferować sobie nawzajem zrozumienie. Czasem wymienili wymowne spojrzenia, czasem zgadali się, gdzie dają jeść, a gdzie można zarobić kilka groszy na prostej robocie, czasem sypiali przy sobie, dzieląc w chłodną noc jeden koc nad oba ciała, tak jak to bywało na wojnie.  
Katsura nie używał swojego imienia. Był niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Nie, nie dla Bakufu, ale dla swoich towarzyszy i mieszkańców wiosek, które im pomagały. Być może niektórzy z dawnych żołnierzy go rozpoznawali, ale pozwalali mu być, kim chciał. W nowym świecie dawne pozycje i osiągnięcia nie miały znaczenia. A może Katsura bał się odpowiedzialności, tego, że wykolejeni samuraje zlegną do niego jak ćmy do wątłego światła świecy, która już prawie wypaliła się. Nim się jednak spostrzegł, organizował swoim towarzyszom ucieczkę z lokalnej ciupy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Nawykowo rozglądał się za białą czupryną - bezskutecznie. Ludzie tkali opowieści o Shiroyashy,  
podawali między sobą, że gdzieś ktoś widział jasnogłową postać. Chcieli słuchać o bohaterskim demonie, a jednocześnie nie dowierzali, że legendy walk chodzą wśród zwykłych ludzi. Ba, wkrótce postać Sakaty urosła do nierealnego bytu, bóstwa opiekuńczego rebeliantów. Katsura na nowo przeżywał opuszczenie. Tym sposobem nie uda mu się odnaleźć Gintokiego, jeśli ten przeżył. Nawet się cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw. Brak wieści to dobre wieści, bo pojmanie przyjaciela na pewno odbiłoby się szerokim echem po całej Japonii.

Tak jak rozeszła się wieść, że Takasugi przedostał się do Kioto i budował zręby nowej organizacji. Wielki samotnik Shinsuke widocznie wciąż miał powiązania rodzinne, które pozwoliły mu w miarę miękko wylądować. A Sakamoto miał w końcu uciec w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Dobrze, o dwa ciężary z piersi mniej. Chociaż im się udało.

Tak więc Katsura Kotaro powtarzał sobie ostatnie słowa przyjaciela, trochę z nudów, trochę ze strachu, gdy szwadrony przeczesywały dom po domu w poszukiwaniu niedobitków Joui, a on chował się po strychach pustostanów, zbliżając się do przemieści nowej stolicy, bo co innego mu zostało, niż iść na przód?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za wsparcie :)


End file.
